Vs. Klinklang
Vs. Klinklang is the sixth episode of Pokémon Tales: Plasma. It aired 1/25/20. Story Cynthia’s yacht sails across the sea, heading towards Undella Town. Cynthia is comforting Rui who lies in her lap, who’s groaning from seasickness. Ian, Iris, Axew and Cilan enjoy the ride as Undella Town appears on the horizon. Iris: There it is! Cilan: Undella Town is a resort town with many villas. It serves as the vacation home to several of the upper class from all around the world. Cynthia: Caitlyn of the Unova Elite Four lets me stay in her villa whenever I’m in the region. Her main mansion was finally deemed safe enough to return to, so she isn’t here. Though I haven’t been alone this time. Rui: (In between groans) Huh? Are you staying with, a boyfriend? Cynthia: Oh, of course not! Rui: Good. The yacht pulls up to the dock, Rui getting off first. Rui: Ah! Land! I hate sea travel! Cynthia: I apologize for that. But it was the fastest way to get here. Cilan: So who is staying with you? Cynthia: He’s an old friend of Ian’s, actually. Ian: Huh? Is it Dawn? I imagined that she would have her own villa here. Cynthia: Nope! It’s a guy. Rui: So it is a boyfriend! The group travels along the beach, spotting a burst of electricity shooting to the sky. Cynthia: Looks like he’s up and at it! The group continue along the beach, spotting Trey and his Klinklang battling against Paul and his Staraptor. Ian gasps. Ian: Paul? Cynthia: You weren’t expecting that one, were you? Trey: Not bad. I can see why you are considered a high class trainer. But your weak standard mill Flying type is no match for my Klinklang. Especially after using Gear Up! Klinklang’s gears start spinning rapidly, glowing red as it powers up. Trey: Our ability Minus allows this move to give us a power boost! Now fire Discharge again! Klinklang fires several powerful streams of electricity, all of them heading towards Staraptor. Iris: Ah! So much power! Cilan: Electric type moves are strong against Flying types! And it’s got nowhere to run! Cynthia: (Giggles) Running isn’t Paul’s style. Paul: Go. Staraptor: Star! Staraptor flies forward, heading straight into the Discharge. Staraptor then twirls in place, all of the strands of Discharge being deflected and knocked away. Staraptor flies up towards the sky, then circles back around. Paul: That all you’ve got? Ian: He hasn’t changed a bit. Cynthia: You’d be surprised. Trey: Quit acting so arrogant! Fire a Hyper Beam! Klinklang spins and fires a giant dark magenta Hyper Beam. Staraptor does a loop-de-loop, dodging it easily. Trey’s anger rises, as Paul keeps a calm demeanor. Trey: Double Team! Klinklang shimmers and disappears, forming several clones that litter the sky and surround Staraptor. Staraptor shifts his head back and forth, searching for the real one. Paul: Don’t rush it. The real one will be revealed when it attacks. Trey: Will it now? Klinklang, use Gear Up and Discharge! All of the Klinklang’s spin with Gear Up, then fire Discharge streams almost the size of the previous Hyper Beam. Rui, Iris and Cilan gasp in surprise. Iris: That’s huge! Rui: Who is that slightly well dressed, most likely very wealthy guy battling the prude? Ian: Trey. And no. Rui: Don’t worry. (Swoons at Cynthia) He’s definitely not the most appealing person on this beach. Cilan: But that attack! How can your friend Paul get out of this one?! Paul: Not bad. Staraptor. Staraptor spreads his wings, the Discharge rapidly approaching. Staraptor twirls, the Discharge deflected and shot into itself, releasing explosions of electricity. Everyone gasps in amazement. Iris: Did anyone see what happened? Rui: No! I couldn’t see a thing! Ian: It was brief. But Staraptor extended his talons and pounded the Discharge away. The slightest of movements. He’s trained it well. Paul: Time to find it. Staraptor use Feather Dance! Staraptor shoots high above the Klinklang horde, expanding his wings. Dozens of blue feathers flutter across the airspace, covering all the Klinklang clones. They all fade away except for one. Paul: That all you’ve got? Trey: Wait, you want me to use even more power?! You are a freak! Klinklang, use Gear Up to Hyper Beam! Paul: Let’s use U-Turn! Staraptor flies towards Klinklang, as Klinklang spins for Gear Up. Staraptor turns and flies away from Klinklang as it fires Hyper Beam. Staraptor then glows with green energy, forming a large energy wave in the shape of a “u.” The Hyper Beam follows the track, as the Hyper Beam shoots back at Klinklang and explodes. Klinklang falls defeated. Trey: What?! You, you didn’t even land a direct attack! Paul: I didn’t need to. Good battle. Paul returns Staraptor, as he walks off. He spots Ian’s group for the first time, turning to Cynthia. Paul: I suppose this is your doing. Cynthia: I couldn’t resist! I knew you two would be happy to see each other. Paul: Happy wouldn’t be the word I’d use. Paul walks off, heading off. Trey returns Klinklang, and heads off as well. End Scene At the Pokémon Center, Ian gets off the phone. He joins up with Iris, Cilan and Rui in the waiting area. Ian: There we go. I’ve got a total of fourteen trainers signed up for the Junior World Cup. Rui: So you just need two more people. Iris: I assume that Georgia is going to be there? Ian: Yep. So will Wyatt. Rosa wasn’t interested, which is why we didn’t make fifteen. That makes it troublesome to find the final participant. Cilan: It sounds like you have an idea for another participant. Ian: Just waiting for him to get back. Paul enters the Pokémon Center, receiving his Pokéball from Nurse Joy. He heads over and joins Ian and his group. Paul: What happened to your face? You look horrible. Everyone cringes at the comment and looks to Ian, who simply smirks. Ian: Stuck my nose in other people’s business. As usual. Your Staraptor was impressive. Paul: I caught it as a Starly after the Lily of the Valley tournament. Been training it up ever since. Ian: I can tell. You actually took what I said to heart. Paul: Do you want something, or are we going to battle? Ian: Challenging a champion, are you? You haven’t changed. Paul: I have. And I’ll prove it. Ian: Later. I’m hosting a tournament soon, and I want you in it. Paul: And what do I get when I win? Ian: A chance to battle me. Paul: And you won’t battle me outside of it? Ian: Not right now. Paul: Where? Ian: Lacunosa Town. Two weeks. Paul: See you there. Paul leaves the Pokémon Center. Rui: Sheesh. Is he always that rude? He reminds me of you, Ian. Ian: Heh. I’ve gotten that before. Cilan: Where do you think he’s going? Ian: To train. Iris: So now you just need trainer number sixteen. Voice: In that case, I shall be happy to provide assistance. The group turns, seeing Trey standing along the corner. He sits on the couch, looking smug. Trey: It just so happens that I am an A class trainer. You witnessed me battling Paul before. Ian: Losing to him. Rui: Is there a reason that we’re not accepting his help? Ian: I’m well aware of his tactics. Sore loser, spoiled brat, and a cheat. You’ve attempted to force Dawn to listen to your will too long. I’ll say it once. Leave. Trey: Admit it. You need me. I can’t assume that you have much funding. The Unova League runs independently of other regions, so its funding is limited compared to other regions. With just a few calls, I could easily provide the funding you need. Ian stands up, as Trey stands to match him. Trey: I’ve seen your scars. The head and hands. I bet it’d hurt you quite a bit if you actually tried to rough me up like before. Ian: Leave. Trey: As I thought. Fine. There’s more than one way to get my way. Trey walks off, as Ian sits back down. Ian: He’s calmed down. But he’s still the same. Ian’s Xtransceiver rings, as Ian answers the call. Nia: Hello Ian! Great news! We got private funding! Ian: (Annoyed) Oh did we? Nia: We certainly did! I got a call from Trey Montague II, he’s a big business tycoon from the Sinnoh region. He stated that his son wanted to donate to our cause, in exchange for allowing him to compete. Ian: My answer is no. Nia: Too bad. You don’t get any say in this one. He is competing in the tournament. So if you had already filled the tournament, you’ll just have to un-invite a member. Ian: (Grunts) That won’t be necessary. With Trey that’ll be sixteen. The tournament is full and I have obtained someone to assist in the exhibition match. Nia: Great! In that case get your butt up to Lacunosa Town ASAP! I need you to approve final decisions! Bye! Nia hangs up, Rui steaming. Rui: She is so inconsiderate! Cilan: She certainly is persistent. Iris: And authoritarian! She sure is bossy! Ian looks up, seeing Trey snickering as he exits the Pokémon Center. Ian: Promise me one of you will take Trey out of the tournament. Rui: (Grins) Not a problem. Main Events * Ian and Paul are reunited. * Trey returns. * Paul and Trey join the Junior World Cup, as do Georgia and Wyatt. This fills the rosters. Characters * Paul * Ian * Trey * Rui * Iris * Cilan * Cynthia * Nia (over phone) Pokémon * Staraptor (Paul's) * Klinklang (Trey's) * Axew (Iris') Trivia * This episode was originally going to feature a member of the Riches Family from the games using a Klinklang. After Trey's creation and figuring out he would be a perfect fit for this role, he was given a Klink in Vs. Klink to set up for this episode. * Despite both Paul and Cynthia saying that Paul's changed, his battle style remains similar. However he is kinder to foes, even saying it was a good battle to his opponent. * Trey's last name, Montague, is based off the last name of Romeo from Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet. * Trey is revealed to be the third of his name. This was hinted long before as the name Trey translates as "third." * Trey using his influence to get into Ian's tournament is the first time he does so against Ian and not Dawn. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Plasma Category:Pokémon Tales: Junior World Cup arc Category:Pokémon Tales: Paul arc